A public safety network is a wireless communications network used by emergency services organizations, such as police, fire, and emergency medical services, to prevent or respond to incidents that harm or endanger persons or property. Some public safety networks may be constructed similarly to commercial wireless networks, in which one or more base stations provide wireless services to mobile terminals used by the public safety personnel.
Some commercial wireless networks, such as those operating in the upper 700 MHz band, are designed with the ability to reduce power used by devices in the wireless networks in order to avoid interfering with public safety networks. Wireless networks based on the 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard may, for example, include the ability to instruct mobile terminals in a cell to reduce the power used by the mobile terminals. For example, an LTE base station (eNodeB) may use a power reduction scheme, referred to as additional maximum power reduction (A-MPR), to reduce the signal strength of all the terminals within a cell so that public safety terminals operating in an adjacent band will not be adversely affected.